


Can't Remember To Forget You

by RyuuKevin



Series: Contest/Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, DON'T BE LIKE LEVATH, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Angst, Mild Humor, Read the warning, Romance, Teasing, byaichi, byakuya late realizing, don't blame me, ichigo lowkey simping, maybe more on hurt, sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: He knew the memories were painful. He knew because he could feel it burning in his mind but how could he? How could he forget him and the memories together despite the pain?Perhaps he was in love after all.[Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo (ByaIchi)][Read the tags]
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Original Character(s), Kuchiki Byakuya & Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Ukitake Juushirou
Series: Contest/Challenge Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Can't Remember To Forget You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yes it's been ages and this late for valentines but I did it regardless. So, here you go. This is a piece for the server challenge and I ought to try despite being dead and having almost 0 motivation. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to chop it up in parts.
> 
> Prompt: Memories, the rest of the prompts may appear

A pair of slate gray eyes opened very slowly and tried to look around him. When the sudden light filled his vision, he closed his eyes shut as he felt like his eyes were burning.

For a brief moment, he noticed the white ceiling and the white walls. A sudden chill went up his spine as he tried to take the information in. It was something unfamiliar at first and then he realized.

White walls.

He hated them.

A groan escaped his lips and it seemed like it alerted something beside him as he heard a chair squeak and body heat radiating closer to him.

"Nii-sama?"

Ah, Rukia. He then tried to turn his head to his left with great difficulty. He cracked one of his eyes open and was in eye contact with fiery purple eyes that was filled with concern.

"Ru...kia?"

Kuchiki Rukia nodded furiously and held his cold hand briefly, "Please wait, nii-sama. I'll notify the doctor that you have woken up."

Before he could even protest, his sister left his side already. It felt cold again. He closed his eyes once more and felt tired just calling out the woman's name. What happened to him?

After a few moments, Rukia entered the room with a doctor in tow and this made him open his eyes again with less difficulty this time. He observed the newly entered doctor. He was tall compared to Rukia's small frame and was quite muscular as his uniform clung to him. He had spiky yet soft raven hair and his unnatural blood red eyes were looking down at the clipboard for a brief moment.

He closed the door and his eyes looked directly at the other man, "Kuchiki Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya tried to nod and that made the doctor approach him, "I'm Satoshi, your doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," came the strained answer.

An amused look came from the doctor and wrote something down at the clipboard, "You can't lie through your teeth here, Kuchiki-san. You've been asleep for three days."

Three days?

Byakuya never replied as he felt the wandering eyes of the doctor that examined his body and his surroundings. He could hear the beeping sounds to his right and it quite annoyed him.

He was at the hospital and he hated it.

Satoshi lowered his clipboard and eyed the man on the bed again, "You're very lucky, Kuchiki-san. You've been caught between an accident and I have to say it was quite a miracle you survived."

"Are there any more casualties?" Rukia asked.

The doctor pondered for a moment, "The driver that caused it was injured. The rest just had small scratches."

The woman frowned, "I shall find out what their name is and sue them."

Byakuya was glad he still had strength and said, "Don't."

Both Satoshi and Rukia looked at him. One with curiosity and one with an incredulous look.

"Why, nii-sama? I believe they should be punished."

"It is alright."

"But-"

" _Rukia_ ," Byakuya managed to say before quietly groaning in pain.

"Alright, alright. That's enough," the doctor said, "You don't want to strain your brother too much, do you?"

Rukia fell silent at that and Satoshi sighed, "I'll leave you two for now. I'll make sure to check on Kuchiki-san again in a few hours."

The woman bowed in thanks to the doctor and the man simply nodded it off and left the room with a silent click of the door. Silence fell upon the room the moment he left and Rukia just simply walked back to the chair beside the man's bed with a small sigh.

After a few minutes, Byakuya asked, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"A month or two," the woman replied, "Satoshi-san said it will depend on how fast your body recovers."

The man sighed. Recovering takes so long and that's why he hated it. He avoided going to any hospital or getting sick so it wouldn't be a pain but luck wasn't on his side. He could feel the pain throughout his body and he just really thought how did he actually survive the accident?

He might be cursed at some point.

"I see," he then let out. He was having less pain when talking than earlier.

"I was really worried when they called," Rukia said in a whisper, "It sounded bad and I thought…"

Byakuya frowned upon hearing his sister's tone, "... I'm sorry that I have caused you trouble."

"It's not your fault."

Right. But it felt like it was his in the beginning.

"What of the company?"

Rukia let out a soft relieved laugh, "Even when bedridden, you're still thinking of the company. Father has put me in charge for the time being. Renji has been helping me with it as well."

Byakuya weakly nodded, "I am the head, Rukia. Of course that's what I'll think. Knowing that you and Abarai are handling it for now, however, has made me less stressed."

"That's good," the woman replied as she slowly stood up, "You should rest up, nii-sama. I'll get food for the both of us."

The man just agreed silently and closed his eyes once more. His ears picked up the beeping sounds to his right once more, the soft footsteps of his sister and the silent click of the door. He doesn't recognize anything else as he felt like the darkness consuming him to sleep once more.

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he looked up at the clock. It read _11AM_. He wondered if a certain orange head was there by now or perhaps he was already there and was simply waiting for him. Although he looked like he was actually camping in that area and not leaving it at least once but he doubted the doctors and nurses would let him.

The raven slowly slid down the bed once more. He has kept a silent promise, after all. He didn't even know why he agreed. Perhaps it was the lonely look on the man's face, the hope glinting in his eyes or even the well hidden sad tone in his voice when he asked.

Perhaps it was all of those factors that Byakuya gave in.

Satoshi checked up on him earlier and he reminded him that he was always welcome at the library if he decides to go again. He can just ask a nurse for help if needed. But Byakuya doesn't like depending on others so he slowly rose from his bed on his own.

He might get a nagging from his doctor after this.

Byakuya opened the door and checked if there was anyone in the corridor. There were one or two patients walking calmly, probably just to stretch their legs while nurses were tagging along with them as a guide.

The raven's eyebrow twitched when he felt a pain coming from his leg. He knew that his leg was healed but there might be some aftereffects which he decided to fully ignore as he tried to make his way towards the library.

The pain felt even stronger now but Byakuya kept ignoring it but even the passing nurse was eyeing him carefully as he passed by them.

Byakuya was confused when his line of sight was dropping, his body feeling light and with a confirmed thud as he dropped on the floor, he groaned in pain. The passing nurse was alerted immediately and ran towards his fragile frame as they checked for the source of the pain.

The nurse shouted for help and footsteps were already approaching them.

Byakuya didn't seem to pay attention when the nurse was calling out to him as he felt like passing out right at that moment. He felt fingers checking for his pulse and other points that might've gone wrong but he ignored all of that as darkness consumed him again.

* * *

_(Same time)_

Ichigo was reading another book that he had picked up on the same day on the balcony as he breathed in the fresh but not so fresh air outside.

' _He's taking a while,'_ Ichigo sourly thought as he flipped another page.

He wasn't even paying attention to the book anymore to the point that the orange head considered checking it out again the next day with a clearer head. He was slightly disappointed but not surprised that his new… friend hasn't arrived in the room for the day.

He then shook his head vigorously. He wasn't about to let the man's absence ruin his whole day for him. He was used to it. He was used to being alone anyways so why would he bother now?

Ichigo then escaped his thoughts when he heard a cry for help from someone right outside the corridors. He got up out of reflex and wanted to help the person but he felt like as a patient, he wasn't allowed to.

He heard some footsteps as people came down in a rush as he walked towards the door of the room. He froze when a familiar doctor shouted a name.

"Kuchiki-san?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
